Dark Horse
by AliZoe
Summary: Aiyah, a commoner amongst Ancient Egypt, becomes hostess to the Goddess of War herself. Will her appetite be satisfied? or will war come to the System Lords? "I knew you were You were gonna come to me And here you are... You better choose carefully 'Cause I'm capable of anything Of anything and everything... But don't make me your enemy... Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse"


****Writer's Note: Judging by the fact that almost all of the chapters of almost all of my fanfictions have been named the titles of the songs that inspired them, I'm sure it doesn't come as much of a surprise when I start writing "Dark Horse", a Songfiction based off the music video/lyrics of Katy Perry's "Dark Horse". This is technically a Crossover with Katy Perry's "Dark Horse" and Stargate SG-1, but since songs aren't technically considered a category to choose from, this will just show as a traditional SG-1 Fanfiction. Thanks to my rockin' sister, S. A. Morley, this idea sprung into mind, and how in the world did I never think of this before? "Dark Horse" is placed in Egypt. Egypt in Stargate has a history with Goa'uld; thus, "Dark Horse" + Egypt Mythology + SG-1 = "Dark Horse" Songfic.**

 **Please take into account that I have not watched SG-1 in quite some time, and I may not have many of the Goa'uld facts right making this in technical terms, somewhat of an AU. My all-time favorite alien race, if you haven't noticed by my stories, are the SGA Wraith, so this fanfic may not completely follow the exact history of the Goa'uld outlined in SG-1. I will do my best to follow with the facts that I do know about them as well as add in OCs, Ancient Egyptian Mythology, Katy Perryness, and lyrical placement. I'm almost positive that Sekhmet was never a Goa'uld System Lord in the series, and I don't recall hearing her mentioned. If she was, well, I just completely forgot, but I'm using her as the main point of view here as my own OC. Thanks for enjoying and reading my stories and all the feedback and suggestions you have given me in the past. I appreciate all of them and I hope to continue to receive more! Thanks for bearing through my rambling! OH! And be sure to listen to the song and watch the music video if some references don't quite make sense...ENJOY!**

Dark Horse

AliZoe

AliZoe (c) 2015

Inspired by Katy Perry's "Dark Horse"

Being split in two almost felt like completely dying. Torn between two personalities, I felt like the weakness or just the face of the oppressor. How can I compete with a deity? How does one as frail as I challenge the crippling influence of divinity turned demon? As if Anubis kissed my fate to darkness, the merciless power over my subconscious, will, and even my personage overwhelmed my subliminal self to defeat and torment.

She mocked me and tortured me, making me gaze upon her destruction at the wave of my fingertips. I sighed in exasperation at these false idols that she associated us with. I must confess, however, that the luxurious life style, colorful gowns and jewelry, plus celebrity treatment with countless servants intrigued my humble background. Yet...none of that compared or eased the pain of the horrors from her cruelty that she accomplished with the mask of my face. I had become the thunder that caused commoners like myself to tremble in fear. All of this for what? The noble sacrifice to protect my dear, sweet humble yet bold husband brought the only inkle of comfort for all of the distress. The true God aligned my fate and poured out the blessings of fortune on that day for me...but as for where fate took misfortune, let me take you there, to the day I became the dark horse.

Strolling through the market in my simple white, clay dusted dress with the hot wind in my hair and face, I smiled as I glanced at the beautiful bead work of my peers. Purchasing some fruit, I placed them in my basket to bring along. My mother, proud and honorable, gloated often of how her daughter bloomed to be the fairest in the land and that I surely would catch the eye of the gods. I often rolled my eyes at her remarks because she turned up her nose to my husband, Zack, a childhood comrade who had grown into a strong but humble man. Laboring vigorously to purchase gifts to give my father, Zack had achieved my hand, both of us at a younger age, I, 13, and he, only 16. Our playful, childhood love only grew as we aged and with seven years passing, our affection only matured into a deeper and more gratifying companionship. He worked on the beautiful shrines and altars; the current models as tribute to Horus also known as Heru'ur, the god of the sky.

Gliding through the sand, my toes crinkled in delight at their pleasant warmth as I walked towards Zack's workplace. My grin spread ever more across my face as I spotted him in the bustle of stone workers. His talent surpassed the rest, which was one of the reasons why my father agreed to the marriage; excellent work would be noticed by important eyes to rise in the classes. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I quietly and gently rested the basket on the ground and tapped his solid, sun-kissed shoulder. Shifting his attention towards me, a surprised but thrilled smile beamed, his unique hazel eyes sparkling in the sunshine. Wrapping his arms around my waist and hoisting me into the air, spinning me around, I held his head tightly as the rush of happiness bubbled out into giggles. Stealing a quick kiss, he placed me back on my feet and glanced at my dress in a worry. "Sorry...your dress is all dirty now…"

Looking to what he was referring to, I furled my eyebrows, scrunched my nose, and pretended to be angry, which made his eyes widen ever more so. Not being able to hide my glee, I burst into a blissful laughter, knowing that the attire already had been slightly stained from previous housework. "I will clean it on the morrow. Don't worry!" A sigh of relief filled his eyes and smile as he ran his hands through my hair. "I brought you food!" Sweeping my arm through the handle of the basket, I lifted the goods. His smile widened as he glanced inside and lovingly back into my eyes.

"Ra has smiled down his blessings upon my household with the most thoughtful and beautiful woman in Egypt, nay, the world!" Picking up an orange, I proceeded to peel it. Placing his large hand over mine, I paused and peered up at him. Smirking, he slowly took the orange from me and finished removing the peel.

Completely engrossed in his tender care, I hadn't noticed the stillness in the air. The chilling quiet caused the slow marching foot prints through the crowd to be that much more prevalent. The clanging of thick metallic armor reached our eardrums and caused my frame to quake slightly. Both of us peered at the source with astonishment and awe. Dropping everything and prostrating ourselves on the sand, six of soldiers of Horus approached the workplace. Their faces of metal falcons watched relentlessly with red eyes. Hearing a deep voice of thunder yell, "Jaffa! Halt!" I couldn't help but glance over at Zack and then up at the sound as the group obediently ceased their march onward. Parting to let the personage pass, I swiftly buried my face in my wrists; the armored feet of Horus rested not an arm's length away from me. Hearing him huff, strong hands grabbed either arm and hoisted me on my feet. Terrified by the sudden jerk, I held my breath with eyes as broad as the sky itself as I peered into the his firm and stern face. Stricken by stupefaction, I gulped as his presence emanated power and strength. Glancing at the two men who gripped my arms, they released me and stood in attention. My eyes fell to my husband next to me as he slowly straightened to his feet. Placing his hands together and bowing, I mimicked his actions.

Chuckling in his throat, he outstretched his hand and lifted my chin to look him in the eye once more. I jumped with stuttered breaths in his magnificent presence; the god of the sky was a tangible being! His shaved head revealed pierced ears that were decorated with gold hoops. Furled dark brown eyebrows matched his goatee that spread into a pleased smile. "Skin as white as the foam of the sea, hair as black as onyx, and eyes as blue as aquamarine...you are a rare specimen of beauty," his voice rang in my ears causing my unsteady breath to hold from pure intimidation. "What are you called?"

Stepping past the soldier, Zack stood by my side and bowed his head as he responded with boldness, "Aiyah…Ra has blessed me to have her as my wife."

Smirking and chuckling in his throat again, Horus thrust his hand and held Zack's jaw tightly. "What is her _real_ name?" Unable to speak, his amusement continued. Zack cringed in pain from the force of the grip.

"Aaliyah!" I blurted in reflex to Zack's acute discomfort. His attention shooting back to me, he released Zack's face and caressed the back of his hand down the side of my face and neck. My trembling increased.

"Aaliyah, meaning exalted and sublime...how suiting. The sky indeed has chosen you for a greater purpose than the companion of an insignificant. You shall become my daughter." Unable to comprehend his words, Zack and I stood frozen. "Jaffa! Bring her to my palace! She leaves this mortal state!"

His eyes widening in disbelief and terror, Zack shoved the soldier next to him to the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly with his back towards Horus. Turning his neck towards him, he pleaded, "Please! I beg of you, spare my wife and leave her!"

Placing two heavy hands onto him, he thrust Zack to the ground, his nostrils flared with a glare and a protruding jaw into an enraged frown. Gasping in complete shock at his strength, Horus' eyes flashed white as he outstretched his left hand towards Zack; the golden hand device lit to life. "You ungrateful, insignificant-!"

Jolting forward, I stood between his hand and my husband. Gasping for breath, I held up my hands, placed them together, and bowed all whilst hardly keeping my footing due to my violent quiver. "We _are_ _truly_ grateful... Horus...oh great god of the sky! I-I will go with you...as long as you spare the life of my husband with your great mercy!" my voice squeaked. Upturning his nose, a pleased smirk flared his nostrils even more.

"You would have me spare the life of a mere mortal?" The thundering bass of his voice pierced my soul.

Nodding my head, tears of anxiety and stress streamed down my cheeks, smearing my black, charcoal eyeliner. "Jaffa! Bring her to my palace!" Turning his attention back to Zack, he paused, scowling until he proudly stepped over him and continued his stride smoothly away. "And kill this mortal!"

I screamed uncontrollably as I witnessed true fear in the eyes of my husband. Squirming and hollering, my riot continued with tears as I made a scene struggling in the grip of Horus' men. Eventually, my muscles and limbs exhausted themselves as I allowed them to carry me away. Still in a daze with swollen eyes of sadness, I breathed through my mouth as I rubbed my red nose. Nothing mattered anymore as we reached what I assumed was Horus' palace. Without my Zacharias, the gods could take me.

Loyal servants adorned me in luxurious robes as they braided my hair, intertwining gold decorations into the strands. A tiara of pure gold rested upon my head as well as a sea of jewelry upon my fingers, wrists, ankles, neck, arms, and waist. The numbness set in as they patted my face dry and anointed oils upon my skin to counteract the swelling of my previous rage. I felt my face tighten as the oils dried.

Gazing upon the servants, their incredible youth struck me with slight sadness. Did they know any better? Did they know of the things that their god had done to my poor husband? The thought of him again halted my tongue from speaking as my eyebrows scrunched and my nose flared as my lips slowly spread downward into a quivering frown.

"Please, Sekhmet, do not cry any longer...you will soon be your goddess form and have everything you ever desire," the precious young girl finished my braid. I found the name she addressed me by confusing, yet her innocence soothed me. I still felt the stabbing in my heart for the one thing I had ever wanted perished because of me.

Carefully lining my eyes in black precise lines, fuschia colored my lips as they bowed and stepped away. Still sedentary, a white cat brushed against my ankles, purring. Gasping at the sudden caress, I gathered it in my arms and cradled. She slowly calmed the perfect storm inside of me. The peace lasted only seconds as three beings came into the room: Horus, a woman, and a man with a small army of servants in gold followed. The other two matched Horus in his terrifying presence. Realizing who stood around me, my breathing rose again. Ra, the god of the sun who had once smiled fortune upon me and Hathor, goddess of love and the queen of Ra, who had blessed me with such blissful memories with my husband, paused with smirks of pride upon their faces.

"More beautiful than Aphrodite. She will be a suitable hostess," Ra's deep resounding voice announced towards Horus. Arrogantly grinning, their attention both went towards Hathor. Pursing her lips into a thin smile, she outstretched her hands towards the servant next to her. My eyes widened in horror as she reached inside his stomach which bore a large X across the surface. Carefully removing her hand, she held a long serpent that whipped back and forth as if in protest. Catching me off guard, she gazed into my eyes and mockingly slow, she strode closer to me.

"' _More beautiful than Aphrodite?'_ Well...you need Hathor's special touch…" her words rang slightly cold, almost jealous as she placed the serpent onto my shoulder. Twitching and curling into myself, I froze as the snake's warm body slithered around my neck. Pausing, it drew its face close to mine; I could almost hear its voice. Holding my breath, it slid under my hair to the base of my neck and paused once again. Closing my eyes at the horrifying experience, I heard my heart beat slowly pound.

 _Ba-boom!_ It nuzzled its slimy nose against my neck.

 _Ba-boom!_ I felt its jaw separate and pull away.

 _Ba-boom!_ In a whiplash, pain shot down my spine as its teeth burrowed into my skin.

 _Ba-boom!_ A gasp and a shriek.

 _Ba-boom!_ The crawling in my skin.

 _Ba-BOOM!_ My body went limp.

...ba...boom…ba...boom...ba-boom..."Aaliyah...we are now Sekhmet…" the smooth voice of silk echoed through my consciousness as my eyes shot open with a flash of white.


End file.
